smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisteria (LD Stories)
'Wisteria '''is an original character within ''The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is a Woodelf living in the Enchanted Forest within a village near the caves of the North Side. She is intelligent, a skilled cook and wood-carver, and can be teasing towards other Woodelves showing romantic interest in her. Specifically pertaining to her premiere episode, Wisteria was out on her own in the forest near Hogatha's castle to consider what to do about her admirer. Along the way, she and the old witch cross paths and when she sees just how beautiful the little Elf is by comparison, she casts a spell to turn her into a Goblin. And to ensure she remains that way, Hogatha adds the inability to explain her situation to others; this enrages Wisteria, so she flees into the woods and develops a horrible attitude by the time she finds a strange fountain. Role in the Story She makes an appearance in The Goblin's Admiration as the femme fatal character. Going by the name "Vira," she appears as a goblin who is independent and constantly rejects Mystico as he tries to persuade her to be his mate. By the end, Mystico manages to restore her normal form, so she explains how she had been transformed by a witch (revealed to be Hogatha) for taunting her ugly appearance, but could not explain beforehand thanks to the spell. Relationship with Mystico She is the last person to free Mystico from the fountain keeping him prisoner while she goes by "Vira" and is baffled by him telling her she is beautiful; she believes no one could love a "hideous creature" like herself as she puts it. She begins to detest him when he tries to charm her into accepting him as a mate, ending their first encounter abruptly. Relationship with Dorgan For the past few years, Wisteria has known about her fellow Woodelf, Dorgan having a crush on her, but she always teased or rejected him. If it wasn't because he's a lowly farmhand, it has something to do with the fact that he's a clutz in her presence -- therefore an embarrassment to be seen with. She knows he means well and wants nothing more than to make her happy, but she wishes he would chase another girl. Intimacy Her attitude towards him changes after her time with Mystico; at that point, she opens her mind and stops teasing him about liking her. Season 2 Episodes It is unclear how many times she will appear in Season 2, but she is currently set to be a cameo alongside Dorgan. More to come later! Appearance Wisteria has a slender figure, pale skin, and short, dark brown hair with long bangs. She wears a dark green hat, matching short dress with white poncho-esque white trimming and - though sleeveless - it has a high collar. Her gloves and tie-around boots are tan brown. As a Goblin, she has a small pink pig-nose and standard black eyes. She wears a grey cap and dress with the wing slits merged with the square-cut collar; it reaches knee length. Her hair doesn't change at all; she still has long, wild bangs and small sideburns. She has mocha-colored skin/fur, tiny white fangs, pointed ears, and a long curling tail - it resembles a mouse's tail to be specific. Voice Actor(s) She would most likely be voiced by Anne Hathaway who has been a voice actor in such films like Rio, ''or maybe Rachel McFarlane who voiced Rachel T. Makenzie (Numbuh 362) from ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''and Hailey Smith from ''American Dad. Category:Woodelves Category:Females Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Characters Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Original character creations Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Cursed Characters